The instant invention relates generally to drain cleaning apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an anti-scratch toilet snake.
Numerous drain cleaning apparatuses have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to route out foreign material from plumbing pipes and the like by the use of rotating elongated cleaning snakes. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,257,139 to Yeo; 4,570,281 to Boelens and 4,916,772 to Russell et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.